Betrayal
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Canon-compliant. Hans reveals his plans to Anna, only problem, he decides to take it one step further by revealing some harsh truths during his climatic betrayal. Elsa and Kristoff (abiet indirectly) are mentioned. K for mentions of murder


**AN: I'm back with another Frozen story. This will be Hans' climatic betrayal, abiet slightly modified to include some extensions of the scene and to avoid plagiarism, where Anna confronts Hans over it, only for him to include the logical standings over it (a lot of people said they couldn't sympathize with Anna during the betrayal scene because they saw the logic in Hans' taunts). Frozen isn't owned by me.**

Hans had been in the study, preparing to enter the winter again to search for Anna. Unbeknowist to the officials and the duke, he was only making the preparations in order to legitmatize his hold on the throne by gaining Anna's hand.

"Hans, if anything happens to the princess. You're all Arendelle has left!" one of the officials said. Hans stopped and briefly, he sported a huge grin on his face as he realized he held the cards: As long as Anna never came back & Elsa having been branded as a traitor, the kingdom was practically his for the taking. He switched to despondent before the officials could suspect anything. Suddenly, one of the servants came in, supporting a weakened Anna.

"He's in here. Prince Hans!" a servant called. He got Hans' attention and pushed Anna into him. Although he didn't show it, Hans was thinking the worse. He needed to eliminate Anna but the question was how could he do it without casting suspicion onto himself.

"Hans, kiss me!" Anna demanded, trying to intiate a kiss.

"We'll leave you two alone", another servant said and she, her comrade and the officials left the room, unaware that if they stayed, they could have unmasked Hans and his plots.

"What happened?" Hans asked

"Elsa struck me", Anna said. "I need a true love's kiss to save me", she added. As she had lost her faith in Elsa, she neglected to mention it was accidental, unaware she was giving Hans the ammunition he needed.

"You said she would never hurt you!"

"I was wrong", Anna said. Nevertheless, Hans carried her to the sofa, laid her down and proceeded to...NOT kiss her.

"Why are you not kissing me?" Anna asked. Hans smirked.

"If only there was someone out there who loved you, Anna", he said. He got up and walked to the curtains to close them.

"You see, Anna, As 13th in line back home in my kingdom, I had no chance to get the throne there. So, I came to Arendelle to find an heir & as heir, Elsa was preferrable of course but from what you told me at the docks, no one was getting anywhere with her. But you", he said, smirking. "YOU were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that!" he said, trying to shifle a laugh. "Do you think it was a coindence we just happened to run into each other at the docks?" he asked

"You set that up?" Anna asked.

"Yep", Hans said.

"But, but I sang with you!"

"Anything to further the illusion. I was after the throne all along. I figured after we were married, I'd stage a little accident for Elsa but she doomed herself and I secretly hoped that you would betray her and stay with me but nope, you just had to go after her", Hans admitted as he removed his glove to dose the flame. He then proceeded to grab a pitcher and dosed the fire, removing all heat. "All that's left is to kill Elsa and bring summer back", he said. Anna now realized that both Elsa and Kristoff were right all along about Hans. She now saw Hans for what he truly was: A traitorous man who was willing to double cross everyone to get what he wanted.

"You're a traitor, Hans", Anna said.

"Yeah, so what?" Hans said. "Keep in mind. Who was it that got me to this point? You did. Leaving me in charge gave me the chance to ingrain myself in with the populace while you were gone. Who was it that accepted my marriage proposal? You did. In my book, you're just as guilty. If I get arrested, I will make darn sure you get tried as well, because your actions were indirectly helping me all along", he added. While Anna didn't want to admit it, he was right. She had been blinded by her own naivete because of the fact she had been closed off from the world for so long. But Hans was right, she couldn't blame her parents or Elsa, she only had herself to blame for this predicament.

"You betrayed us", Anna said again. Hans stopped again and turned around.

"No, just you", he said before turning on his heel to leave the room again.

"You're no match for Elsa!"

"You're the one who's no match for Elsa. You tried to talk her down and look what happened! Some ice harvester told the servant who carried you in what happened" Hans shot back, explaining he heard what happened through the door before the servant came in.

"You will NOT get away with this!"

"Already have", Hans said and left the room, taking great care to lock Anna inside and let her freeze to death.

 **AN: That's it! Hopefully, I didn't make Hans too ruthless here and I changed some things to avoid a plagiarism strike and to include the logical things because, according to Hans, Anna was indirectly helping him in his plots the whole time. Although I did make it kind of cliché by having Anna call out Hans for his betrayal by doing the customary "You betrayed us" line after Hans revealed his plans, the movie did the standard "You're no match for Elsa" exchange so it makes sense to include something cliché here. R &R!**


End file.
